Strip Pool
by Innocent Lamb
Summary: They had all been going crazy watching reruns of The Simpsons, and then Remy had had the bright idea to play what he called 'Strip Pool'. OneShot. Remy/Rogue and Piotr/Kitty. Rated M for nudity.


**Title:** Strip Pool

**Fandom:** X-men

**Pairing: **Remy/Rogue and Kitty/Piotr

**Genre:** Humor

**Rating: **M, for nudity.

**Summary:** They had all been going crazy watching reruns of _The Simpsons_, and then Remy had had the bright idea to play what he called 'Strip Pool'

* * *

It was a rainy day in Westchester and Kitty, Rogue, Remy and Piotr had all been bored out of their brains watching reruns of _The Simpsons_ - the only show they had actually agreed on - in the t.v. room, Kitty had been sitting comfortably on Piotr's lap on the sofa and Rogue and Remy had been cuddled up together on the loveseat. They had all been enjoying the closeness with their respected partners but the constant swearing and violence from the yellow cartoon people was wearing on everyone's nerves, unfortunately they could think of nothing better to do on such a miserable day. On their sixteenth episode Remy had come up with the bright idea that they should play what he called 'Strip Pool'. No one had known what he was talking about at first, maybe because he had just made it up on the spot, but the Cajun was quick to explain.

_Flash Back_

_"What do you mean by 'Strip Pool', Remy?" Kitty asked curiously, her groomed eyebrows pulling together as she shifted on Piotr's lap to better see the mutant known as Gambit._

_"Well chere, it be like strip poker, 'cept we being playing pool," Remy explained simply, leaning forward._

_Rogue had raised a gloved hand up to her mouth and the Russian mutant had his dark eyebrows raised in disbelief. But Kitty had still had no idea what Remy was talking about._

_"What's strip poker?" The naive brunette asked, causing Rogue's to giggle and Piotr to lift his own hand to his mouth, barely containing chuckles._

_Remy had been patient though and went through the gist of strip poker for the younger mutant of their party. "Ya know how to play poker, don't you, chere?" he had asked first. Kitty nodded solemnly. "Well in strip poker ev'y hand chat you lose you 'ave to remove a 'iece of clothing," he paused, making sure she had got that bit before continuing on, "It be the same as strip pool, 'cept we only take of clothes when the game be over,"_

_"Oh!" Kitty exclaimed as realization dawned on her, her cheeks turning red._

_Remy smiled, proud of himself for his detailed explanation and leant back again. "So, what you think, chere?" he asked Rogue first, turning his eyes downwards to look at her._

_Marie, or Rogue as she liked to be called, nodded enthusiastically at the idea, "Sounds like fun," she said, her southern accent lacing her few words._

_Remy's smile grew at that and he turned his attention away from his girlfriend, looking to Piotr next. _

_"Da," Piotr smiled, his Russian accent lacing his words like Rogue's southern one had to hers. "I 'spose we'd be playing doubles then?" he asked, one hand moving back from where it had been sitting on Kitty's stomach to linger on her waist instead, indicating that he had already chosen his partner. _

_"Ya," The Cajun agreed with a serious nod before his gaze turned to the mutant who could phase through walls. "Kitty?" he asked, mentally crossing his fingers as he waited for the final mutant to agree to his plan. _

_"Okay," Kitty smiled, gracefully jumping off Piotr's lap before dancing over to the widescreen t.v and turning it off. _

_"This is going to be fun!" Rogue cheered as she let Remy take her hand and pull her up to her feet._

_All four mutants wandered - danced in Kitty's case - out of the t.v. room and along the hall to the play room where they had to scare a few of the younger students away from their game of foosball so they could get naked without interruption._

_End Flash Back_

That had been an hour and a half, eight games of pool, three pairs of sneakers and socks, a shirt, two gloves and a jacket ago. Rain still pattered against the glass windows but was mostly drowned out by the _Nickleback_ songs that Kitty had blasting from the cd player. Kitty and Piotr had been the first pair to lose after Piotr had sunk the white ball in the corner pocket off the black 8 ball. The Russian had been the gentleman and insisted that he should have to take off an article of clothing since he had made them lose. And Kitty had gratefully agreed, not only because she didn't want to loose her clothes just yet but also because she loved seeing Piotr without a shirt.

Remy and Rogue had lost the next three games, all the fault of Rogue, and the pair had lost Rogue's elbow length tan gloves and Remy's grey jacket. Kitty had kicked up a fuss after she realised that Rogue alone was wearing more than her and Piotr put together, but she had been quickly calmed after Piotr had convinced her that they were going to win anyway. After that Peter, Rogue and Remy had all lost their shoes - and socks after Remy declared that shoes weren't clothes - no body knew why the footwear hadn't been the first things to go.

_"I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out  
I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run  
Your mom don't know that you were missing  
She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing!"_

Kitty danced suggestively around the pool table singing her favourite song loudly as Remy tried to zone her out and take his shot. Piotr sat on the black, suede ottoman, laughing as he watched Remy expression as he tried to concentrate. The mutant with the long, brown, wavy hair walked through the end of the pool cue the Cajun was trying to take his shot with on her dancing circuit around the table, causing Remy to turn on his heel and curse at her, which Kitty just ignored. Eventually Remy took the shot, pocketing the white ball without hitting anything else, making him curse again.

The Russian grinned as he stood up and held his hand out for the wooden stick, glad he had just earned one extra shot. Remy came crashing down on the couch beside Rogue and had been just about to wrap his arm around her shoulders when, despite the girl's protests, Kitty grabbed her unprotected hand and pulled her to her feet - making sure to quickly let go again afterwards. She danced while walking backwards along the length of the pool table, beckoning for Rogue to join her.

The young girl's mood was quickly killed though after Piotr sunk the black ball and lost the game for them, yet again. She didn't want her long-time boyfriend put through the shame of going without pants when they had barely stated playing, so she quickly phased through her high heels and added them to the growing pile of clothes in the corner.

***

Three games later the pile of clothes had grown by Remy's tasteless Hawaiian shirt, Rogue's black vest and Kitty's skin coloured leggings that no one had known she was wearing under her jeans. No one wanted to lose any games after that, mainly because of the next thing the guys would have to lose - their pants. Of course Rogue and Kitty had seen their partners without pants but neither girl wanted to see the other one's partner pantless.

Unfortunately Kitty and Piotr lost the next game and even though Kitty said she would take off her shirt to spare Piotr the embarrassment of loosing his pants the Russian played the gentleman again and rid himself of his pants, exposing his black, satin, heart covered boxers, which Rogue and Remy found absolutely hilarious.

Sadly for Ororo she had chosen the wrong moment to walk in and demand why none of the kids were being aloud into the games room on a rainy day when they had nothing else to do. When she had seen the four of them she had made a disgusted noise and covered her eyes before asking what they were doing.

"Umm...ahh..." Kitty stammered, going red again and moving to stand in front of Piotr so his boxers were hidden from the teacher's already shielded view.

Fortunately Remy had no problem with embarrassment, "We be playin' strip pool, chere," he spoke up.

It was Ororo's turn to turn red then, "Well..." she paused, "Shut the door!" she exclaimed before trooping back outside, nearly walking into the wall on the way out seeing as she hadn't removed her hands from over her eyes.

Both female mutants burst into a fit of giggles when Ororo was out of the room and Remy had closed the door.

"Good thing she came in when she did," Rogue managed to get out when the laughter had subsided, "If she had come in any later she might have caught one of us in the nude!" This brought on another round of laughter from the now hysterical girls.

"At least it hadn't...been the Professor!" Kitty squealed, collapsing backwards onto the couch because she was laughing so hard.

Seven minutes later, when both girls had finally calmed down enough to get back to playing, Remy broke the triangle of balls, sending them hurting in all directs over the table.

***

"Ya lose again!" Remy cowed, after sinking the eight ball.

It had been two games since Ororo had left and Remy was also now pantless, unfortunately for Kitty he hadn't be wearing bowers like Piotr, so she tried to look at him as little as possible. And now it was Kitty's turn to make a choice, she could either lose her pants, leaving her in just her undies or her shirt, leaving her in only her bra. After a few moments she chose to lose the shirt. She turned her back on everyone before pulling it over her head and dumping it on top of the pile at her feet. But she didn't turn back around.

Rogue, Piotr and Remy stared at her back expectantly. "C'mon Kitten, you gotta turn around," Piotr told her kindly, feeling bad for her already as he knew Kitty got embarrassed easily when it came to this type of thing.

The brunette mutant shook her head stubbornly, wrapping her arms around her middle in a vain attempt to keep in the warmth.

"It's the rules, chere. Now turn 'round and let us see yer stuff,"

Kitty just shook her head again.

Piotr sighed and walked up behind her, placing his big hands on her tiny, bare waist and looking down at her over her shoulder. "C'mon Kitten," he repeated, "If you don't turn around I'm going to have to make you,"

Kitty Pryde turned her head and looked up at her boyfriend, not believing he would actually do what he said. She shook her head again. Piotr grinned and slid his arms all the way around her waist before picking her up off her feet and spinning around so she was facing the other pair. Kitty shrieked and thrashed about in his muscled arms, trying to get herself free. Remy's mouth had fallen open; Kitty had picked a good day - or a bad day, depending on whose opinion - to wear her only silk and lace bra. The Cajun shoved his two pointer fingers into his mouth and wolf whistled, earning himself a bashful smile from the now topless female mutant and a light whack on the arm from his girlfriend.

When Kitty had stopped struggling Piotr put her down and grabbed the wooden cue off Remy, holding it out to his furiously blushing lover, "You're turn to break, Katya,"

***

Rogue and Remy lost that game then Rogue too had been forced to give up her shirt, she hadn't been as shy as Kitty though and had rid herself of if without turning her back.

"Why you not wear sexy things like Kitty, chere?" Remy teased jokingly, obviously referring to the fact that Rogue was only wearing a simple black bra.

"Kitty-Cat may be into all those pretty things but you'd never catch me wearing sometin' like that," she rebutted, "No offence, Kitty," she added quickly.

"None taken," Kitty giggled, glad that her choice in lingerie hadn't been looked down on.

She handed the pool cue over to the mutant with the short brown hair and white streak before bouncing over to the couch, landing on Piotr's lap. She mouthed the words to the song coming from the cd player, she had learnt her lesson about not singing out loud while Rogue was taking her shot, and wiggled her hips to the music, much to Piotr's bemusement. Rogue sunk ball after ball after ball on that game, hardly leaving any for her partner to sink, it was clearly her best game yet. Kitty had to lose her pants when the game had been won.

With a sigh she stood up, she wasn't bothered to wiggle out of the denim skinny jeans so instead she just phased through them, leaving herself in the matching bottom half of the bra and undies set. The game had to be ended after that because Piotr had gotten up quickly and crossed the game room to stand in front of his girlfriend, bending down and latching his lips onto hers.

"I think this be our cue to leave, chere," Remy said somewhat disappointedly after Piotr and Kitty hadn't been able to be convinced to stop pashing each other to get on with the game.

Rogue nodded obediently and followed her boyfriend out of the room, her mind's eye forever scared with the image of Piotr and Kitty in lip lock. She was glad the game had been called to an abrupt halt before she had had to loose her own pants, or worse, get fully naked but she was also slightly jealous that her and Remy hadn't ended up like that. But as Remy lead her by the hand into the abandoned t.v. room and shut the door behind them she got the feeling that the best part of the day was yet to come.

Who said rainy days weren't good for something?

* * *

** This was my first attempt at an X-Man fanfic so don't flame too harshly please.**


End file.
